Destined to be Together
by Kristin2
Summary: Umm, follows the Cinderella plot about Serenity and Darien, I'm not good on summaries, but if you want to write one for me, let me know!! ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Destined To Be Together  
by Kristin Usagi261@yahoo.com  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first fic ever posted, so   
please read it and let me know what you think. I really want to know.   
If you hate it, tell me, if not, tell me. I just want to get an idea   
of what you all think about my work. Happy Reading!  
  
*Standard Disclaimer Apply*  
  
  
"Serenity! Where's my breakfast?!"  
"Serenity! Where are you? I need you to get my dress?!"  
"SERENITY!!!"  
  
All day that's all she heard, "Serenity this," or "Serenity   
that." It was really starting to get on her nerves. Serenity never understood why Gisselle made her the personal servant to both of her daughters. Although it wasn't fair, Serenity knew she couldn't complain about it because they would only find some kind of way to work her harder and never give her a chance to herself.   
"Serenity, why hasn't Laura had her breakfast and when do you plan on getting Jessica's dress? You know they have to go places and with you taking your sweet time like you have better things to do is only going to get you more chores. I know you don't want more chores do you, because that can be arranged."  
"No Ms. Gisselle, I don't want anymore chores. I've been trying to prepare Miss Laura's breakfast, but the cook has not yet finished cooking her food. I am only to arrange her food and take it up to her. I've been cleaning off plates and such so that Miss Laura could have something to eat off of and haven't yet had the chance to get Miss Jessica's dress out from the laundry room."  
"Go now to the laundry room and get Jessica's dress then I want you to get Laura's food. It should be finished by then. Don't take longer than 5 minutes or you'll be cleaning the entire house today and it really is a beautiful day outside."  
"Yes Ms. Gisselle."  
Serenity rushed down to the laundry room praying that one of Jessica's dresses had been cleaned and was ready for her to wear. She couldn't bear having to iron her dress, get her ready, and get her sister's food and help her dress too. It was just too much. She never thought of any reason's why they worked her so hard. The other servants said it was out of jealousy. Serenity didn't believe that because she couldn't understand why they would be jealous. Serenity was the servant, they, however, were the daughters of this wealthy woman who was very high in society. They were always on the party list for the balls held at the palace of the king and queen.   
Both daughters had long, beautiful hair, Jessica's being auburn and Laura's strawberry blond. They both had the loveliest green eyes. The only thing they did lack, was a nice personality. They were self indulged and care about nothing if it didn't affect themselves. The only time they showed any type sisterly love was when they were trying to get something from someone else. They were always jealous of the other if one had something the other didn't.   
The other servants always told Serenity that they were jealous of the fact that although she was just a servant, people loved her everywhere she went. She had friends in the market place that sometimes snuck her little extras to keep for herself. All the servants in the house loved her and always tried their best to look out for her. They always told her she was prettier than the sisters, but Serenity said they were only saying that to be nice. It was true though, Serenity had extremely long blond hair that she was told by Gisselle to always keep pinned up and tied in a scarf. She had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes and the softest skin. She always kept a happy smile on her face, but those that really knew her, knew when something was troubling her.  
"Serenity! Hurry up with my food!"  
"Where the heck is my dress!"  
"I'm coming right up with your food now Miss Laura, and your dress is coming too Miss Jessica." Serenity said quickly.  
She raced up the stairs with Laura's food in one arm and Jessica's dress on the other. It was something she grew really used to doing this and was up the stairs in no time.  
"Good morning Miss Laura, here's your breakfast. Have a nice meal, I have to check on your sister." Serenity said as she raced in and out of Laura's room moving quickly to Jessica's, which was just a little ways down the hall.   
"Good morning Miss Jessica, sorry to have kept you waiting, but the cook was taking awhile with your sister's food and I had to get your dress from the laundry room."  
"Serenity, I don't want to wear this dress, I may be seeing the prince today, and this dress just is not all that becoming." Jessica whined.  
"What do you mean? This dress is beautiful and I'm sure it will look even better on you. Do you have any other dress that you want to wear that's ready to be worn?"  
"No, I don't have any other dress to wear Serenity, because you never did the laundry! If you would only keep up with your darn chores, I would be able to chose a different dress anytime I wanted." Jessica whined not even acknowledging Serenity's comment about her look in the dress.   
"Well then I guess you're just going to have to wear this. There's nothing I can do ok? Besides, you'll look prettier than any other girl in the kingdom."  
"Ok you're right Serenity, no other girl can mess with my looks!"  
'Yeah sure....' Serenity thought to herself.  
"Here, put this dress on and call me when you're ready for your hair to be done. I have to check on your sister and see if she's finished eating. By the way have you eaten anything yet?"  
"No, I'm too excited to eat, I'll grab something in town."  
"Oh ok, I'll be back." Serenity said leaving to check on Laura.  
"Miss Laura, which dress do you want to wear today?"  
"I want to wear my white one with the blue and lavender ribbons that hang off the sleeves. Here's my tray, take it down to the kitchen when you're finished getting my dress ready." Laura commanded.  
"Yes Miss Laura. So where are you going today?" Serenity asked while getting Laura's dress.  
"I've been invited to the palace to see the opening of the gardens. After all this time, they've finally finished working on it. The prince will be there and I want to look my best. It's close to the time when he has to pick a bride. His parents wanted to have an arranged marriage, but he has this silly idea that he should marry for love and not money. I have enough money and I'm sure that at one glance, he'll be head over heels in love with me. Don't worry Serenity, I'll let you continue to be my personal servant when I marry the prince." Laura said in a somewhat teasing way.  
"What's so silly about marrying for love. When I get married, I will be with the man I love. Even if we aren't the wealthiest people around, we'll still be happy. I won't be your servant all of my life." Serenity said happily.  
"Uh yeah sure, whatever you say Serenity. I can't imagine any man wanting you anyway."  
Hurt by Laura's words, Serenity calmly gave Laura her dress, took her tray and left her room. She knew that she shouldn't let the evil words of the sisters hurt her, but when they continuously said them, Serenity was slowly starting to break down. She knew the other servants kept it a secret about how she wound up at the Walker Estate, but it was about time they told her the truth.  
After she put the tray in the kitchen, she ran off to the servants quarters to find Ruth. Ruth was her most trusted friend. She could tell her anything, and she knew Ruth knew the truth. Ruth was 24, 7 years older than Serenity. She lived her life at the Estate being born into the Servant family. Ruth heard the bits and pieces of the stories her parents had shared with the others about Serenity. One day when she was 17, she asked her parents about Serenity. They told her the truth, the truth Serenity was going to ask Ruth. The story of why she didn't remember most of her younger years, the story of who she really was.  
"Ruth. Ruth, are you in here?" Serenity quietly asked while knocking on the door.  
"Ruth!"  
"Serenity, is that you? Come on in."  
Serenity slowly opened the door and stepped in. The room was small like most of the servant rooms were. Serenity's was slightly larger than the others, something she often wondered about. She walked over to Ruth's bed and sat down.  
"You look troubled Serenity, what's wrong?"  
"Well, I think it's time you told me the truth. I mean, I'm 17 now and I can handle whatever you tell me." Serenity quickly said.  
Ruth let out a sigh, "I knew the time would come Serenity. I just didn't think it would be so soon. Where to start? Well, let's see. I'll start with what I know. When you were just a little baby, your mother and father were king and queen of a kingdom, I forgot the name, but anyways, the kingdom was overthrown and you're family fled here to Winnorrow. Well actually you didn't fled and the overthrowing wasn't harsh or anything that you may be thinking. You're mother was very sick and your father was afraid she would die, so he thought that giving up the kingdom would relieve stress. They were in the middle of settling a treaty or something with a neighboring kingdom, actually the other kingdom's rulers were friends of your parents and was ran the same way as your father's and he knew that would be best."  
Serenity cut Ruth off, "What do you mean they were overthrown if my father wanted to give up the kingdom, and was giving it to his friend?"  
"Hold on a minute Serenity I was getting there. Now where was I?" Ruth thought for a moment. "Oh yes, so in the middle of the treaty, invaders from another land came and took over both kingdoms. They gave both rulers the choice to either leave the town quietly and go on with their lives, or stay and become servants of this new royal family. They opted to leave thinking it would be better for you. While they were traveling here, your mother fell far ill than ever before. They were lucky enough to have made it to Winnorrow in time for her to see a doctor, the only thing, it was too late. What you're mother had was uncurable, and she ended up dying about two weeks after you all were living here. In fact, you were on this very estate, although it was called Tsukino Estate and not Walker Estate, like you've known it to be."  
"So if my mother died, where's my father and why am I a servant if we escaped the old kingdom? This doesn't make any sense!" Serenity cried out in frustration.  
"Calm down Serenity. Now, your father remarried after a year or so of your mother's death to Gisselle Walker. Gisselle already had two children from a previous marriage where her husband died. She was only marrying your father for his money, but he didn't see that, he was only trying to uphold his promise to your mother, which was to have you grow up with some female in your life and have you live with the best things. Gisselle was nice to you in the beginning caring for you as though you were truly her child, until the day your father became ill. He was unable to do much and therefore couldn't check on you, not too long after, he died. Gisselle took that as the opportunity to move you out of your room and put Laura in there instead. This was Laura and Jessica wouldn't have to share a room. She moved you down here into the servants quarters and had my parents take care of you. Since you were only six or seven at the time, I don't think you remembered much. Gisselle probably found a way to brainwash the good memories from you with things she may have said to you. I remember that Gisselle and her daughters were always jealous of the way your father paid more attention to you than to them. You had all kinds of great things that Gisselle said a child of your age didn't need. After you were moved down here, she had all your things put into a chest and stored away. I know where they are and I'll show you one day. There is even a few dresses your mother left for you when she died. They are far prettier than any Laura, Jessica, or Gisselle own."  
"Oh I guess I understand now. They were always jealous of me and when my father died, they made me into a servant knowing I was the one truly in charge of everything in this house. They were scared I would kick them out or something?" Serenity asked.  
"I guess so, they made it so that you wouldn't remember. They didn't want you to have a chance at the prince either. I think Gisselle knew that you would be far more beautiful than her daughters. When do you want to go and see the chest? It will have to be sometime late because we don't want to wake the Walker Trio." Ruth said laughing at her little name for the Walkers.   
"I guess we can go sometime tonight. Thank you very much for telling me my story Ruth. I have to go and check on the sisters. I can hear their voices calling for me." Serenity said while leaving the room.  
  
"Oh Serenity, you really should have been at the royal gardens today. I actually met the prince. He is so great! He took me through the gardens on a personal tour! He didn't take any other girl, just me!" Laura exclaimed.  
"Oh shut up Laura, you know that's only because you practically pushed your way up front to be right next to him. You probably grabbed his hand and led him away yourself!" Jessica cried evilly.  
"I didn't know you were going to the royal gardens as well Jessica." Serenity said.  
"And since when do I have to tell you where I'm going Serenity? You aren't anyone, you're just a servant!" Jessica screamed and ran off to her room.  
"I never said you had to tell me, I was just thinking out loud."  
"Well learn to think in your head. It's not like you ever have anything important to say anyway. Don't you have some kind of chores to be doing?"  
"Uh yes sure. I'll be going now."  
As Serenity left the room, she could hear the two sisters arguing over who of the two would marry the prince. Serena knew that it couldn't possibly be either of the two Surely the prince was smarter than that to want to marry one of them.   
"Serenity, why haven't the kitchen floors been swept and washed?" Gisselle demanded soon as Serenity was visible in the main hall. "Are you trying to show off for someone?"  
Serenity wondered why she said that and looked down at her dress. She blushed when she noticed it was without a speck of dirt. She glanced into the mirror across the hall from where she was standing and realized her face was perfectly clean and her hair was still neatly hanging down with a nice scarf tied around it. She hadn't realized that she had talked with Ruth so long that she hadn't begun her daily chores.   
"I'm sorry Ms. Gisselle. I had just been so busy talking with your daughters that I had lost track of time. I'll be sure to start right now." Serenity said.   
"Don't worry about doing the kitchen now, you need to go to the marketplace to get some bread, eggs, and fruit. Here's the money. The carriage is waiting outside for you, so you better be going now."  
"Yes Ms. Gisselle." Serenity said as she went to get the money.  
"Also," Gisselle started before handing over the money. "if you have any change, I want it all back. I don't want to learn that you bought yourself something extra while you were in the marketplace."  
"Yes Ms. Gisselle." Serenity finally said as she headed out of the house and into the carriage.   
  
  
"Good Afternoon Serenity. How are you today?"  
"Hi Kathy. I'm doing fine, you?"  
"I'm doing pretty well. So what can I do for you today?"  
"I would like two dozen eggs and one loaf of bread please."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes that is."  
"Ok here you are and here's you're change. Have a nice day."  
"Thank you very much and you do the same."  
As Serenity walked over to the fruit and wine stand, she bumped into a handsome young man of about 21. His blue-black hair swept slightly over his midnight blue eyes. He bent down to help Serenity pick up her fallen items.   
"Oh no! Excuse me sir, I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't really paying attention because I have to hurry and get back to-" Serenity was interrupted as the man touched her chin, "Madame, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Here's your bread, luckily your eggs didn't break." He then looked into her eyes, 'I've seen those eyes before, those silvery-blue eyes, but from where?' "You have the prettiest blue eyes, I have ever seen. Are you from around here?"  
Serenity blushed deeply only to make him chuckle. "T-thank you s-sir. Yes I am from around here. I live at the Walker Estate."  
"Oh with the Walker daughters, Jessica and Laura. I've met them before, but I've never seen you before. Surely I would remember such a beautiful young lady. Is their a name to this pretty face?"  
"Yes there is, my name is..." Serenity faltered for a moment. 'Do I really want to tell him my real name?' "My name is Melissa. May I ask what your name is sir?" Serenity replied.  
"Melissa, what a nice name. My name? You don't know who I am?" Serenity shook her head. "Oh, well I'm Prince Darien of Winnorrow." Prince Darien said with a smile on his face.  
"You're Prince Darien?!" Serenity quickly stood up to courtsie, "Good afternoon your highness."  
"Oh Melissa, stop you don't have to do that. And please don't call me Prince Darien, just Darien. How come you didn't recognize me? Not to sound conceited or anything, but I thought everyone knew me. Also if you live with the Walker's, how come I've never seen you before? They are always invited to any social event at the palace. I personally think my mother wants me to look for a wife, since I don't agree with her and my father's arranged marriage idea, but anyway I haven't found anyone even remotely interesting until today."  
Serenity didn't hear Darien's last comment and continued on to answer him, "Ok Darien, but I don't just live with the Walker's. Can't you tell? Look at me, do I look like someone who would be invited to your palace?" Serenity said.  
"Melissa, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I never looked at what your appearance. True, your clothing doesn't make you look as though you are someone who would be at the palace, but we're in the marketplace, it doesn't really matter what you wear here."  
"I know that, but anyway, this is one of my favorite dresses, even though it's very simple."   
Darien nodded his head, "Yeah I know what you mean, I had to sneak away from the palace just to come out and enjoy the marketplace. This is my only time where I can enjoy the simpler life and not have to worry about impressing people. Are you here often?"  
"I'm only here when I want to get away from life at home and mostly when I have to buy some food."  
"Oh ok. But wait, your family doesn't have servants to take care of the food and everything?"   
"Yeah we do, but I like to help out. I must be getting back now I still have to get some fruit. Hope I'll see you." Serenity quickly walked away from Darien and over to the fruit and wine stand. She purchased two bundles of mixed fruit and ran to the carriage.  
  
Serenity hadn't seen, spoken of, or heard from the prince in over 4 months. She also hadn't been at the marketplace since her run in with the prince. However, she did hear much about him from the sisters. Laura happened to be seeing him quite often, making visits to the palace as much as 4 days a week. It was rumored throughout the marketplace that the prince had finally found someone that he was considering marrying. It was a surprise to Serenity that the someone was Laura. She never would thought it would be one of the two. Of course Laura was putting on a front when around the prince because the girl was as rude and obnoxious as they came. Certainly there was a reason why Darien was so interesting in Laura, but Serenity had no idea what that reason was.   
Serenity was lying down on her bed writing in her journal the thoughts that she had recently been having concerning the prince and Laura. She was hoping to understand why she even cared as deeply as she did, but after 3 pages of writing, she still didn't know why.   
Gisselle barged into Serenity's room suddenly. "Serenity, what in the world are you doing in here just lying around? Everyone else is busy running around to prepare the house for our dinner guests. Get up, get up this minute and get yourself ready. You will be helping out to serve dinner tonight. First I want you to get downstairs to set up the dinner table. Then I want you to help prepare the plates. After that, prepare some coffee to be served before dinner. Finally you are to sweep the front hall and check on Laura and Jessica to make sure they are ready for tonight. I want everyone to look their best, even yourself. Now get up and get started!" Gisselle screamed at Serenity close enough to smack her, though she was able to restrain herself, but she would be sure to punish her after tonight's dinner.   
"Yes Ms. Gisselle. I'm sorry, but no one came to tell me that their were dinner guests for tonight." Serenity said trying to stay calm knowing that she had better hurry and begin the things she was told for she knew Gisselle would find a way t punish her and it was better not to get her even more upset than she already was.   
"I don't care! Just go, now!" Gisselle screamed.   
  
All thoughts about Darien fled Serenity's mind as she quickly set up the dinner table and raced through the kitchen to prepare the coffee. She thought about the dinner guests and who they could possibly be causing so much preparation to go into tonight's dinner. After the table was set and the coffee was made, she moved over to set the plates for the dinner. She was told to make up six plates. She racked her brain as to who the three guests were, but no one came up. She dismissed her thoughts about the dinner guests and focused on completing her assigned chores. She swept the floors in record time and went to check on Laura and Jessica.  
"Serenity aren't you just excited about our dinner guests this evening?" Laura asked.  
"I don't know who the guests are, but I feel the excitement from everyone else."  
"You don't know who the guests are? Are dinner guests are the K-"  
"Serenity come here quick, I can't find my blue velvet shoes that match my blue velvet dress." Jessica cried interrupting Laura.  
"Miss Jessica, you're shoes are underneath your green dress on your bed." Serenity said quickly. "Do you know who the inner guests are?"  
"Oh thanks Serenity, what would I do without you?" Jessica said with no sincerity. "The guests are the p-"  
"Serenity, have you gotten yourself ready for tonight?" Gisselle screamed interrupting Jessica.  
"Oh no I haven't Ms. Gisselle, I've been up here helping Miss Laura and Miss Jessica." Serenity explained.  
"You should quickly get yourself ready for tonight, now go, our guests will be here in no time. I'll help the girls with whatever they need. Now go, I want everyone to look great tonight even the servants." Gisselle shouted.  
Serenity ran through the house to the servants quarters. She quickly searched through her closet for something to wear. Too bad she hadn't gone through the chest with Ruth yet, she would have something absolutely stunning to wear. She found a dress that was nice enough to wear. It was nothing elaborate, but it was very pretty. It was a simple lavender dress with a ballgown skirt. It had a low neckline, but didn't show off anything except her long neck. She looked beautiful in it and was lucky that Gisselle decided on not having the servants wear their servant outfits. They weren't ugly, but in them, you automatically knew the wearer was a servant and nothing more. Serenity hated them especially after she found out about her being the true heiress of anything Gisselle had since it was all her father's. Serenity was sad that she didn't have any jewelry to wear with the dress, but grateful that she had some matching lavender shoes. Serenity heard Gisselle call her name and walked quickly to find out what she wanted.  
"Serenity, get into the kitchen to prepare a tray for the coffee. Our guests are about to come in, they are exciting their carriage." Gisselle exclaimed as Laura and Jessica came downstairs and went into the sitting room to wait for the guests to come in and have predinner conversations.   
Serenity went into the kitchen and got the tray. She heard the dinner guests came in and brought the tray into the sitting room. Serenity almost dropped the tray as she saw the guests.   
'Darien?!'  
  
To be continued....  



	2. Chapter 2

Destined to be Together  
Chapter 2  
  
Darien looked up as someone had entered the sitting room. 'Could that really be her?' Darien went over to help Serenity with the tray even as he heard a small gasp from Laura. 'I really need to teach her how to help others...'  
"Excuse me miss, but you seem to be having some trouble, do you need any help?"  
"Uhh-"  
"No she doesn't need any help, Serenity is my best servant, she can handle anything, just come back over here and chat with us." Gisselle said before Serenity could say anything.   
"Serenity" Darien whispered. He heard that name before, but couldn't place a name with the face. Just like those blue eyes on Melissa. 'Who could they possibly belong to?'  
"Yes Darien come back over so that we can talk some more. Serenity can handle everything on her own." Laura said with some ice in her voice directed to Serenity.  
Darien nodded his head and glanced back at Serenity one more time as she walked out of the room. He wanted to see her face, but she kept her back at him the entire time she was in the room.   
  
  
"Oh Ruth, I can't go back in there, I just humiliated myself in front of the prince and his family. Ms. Gisselle will never forgive me and Miss Laura seems ready to kill me." Serenity cried to her friend.  
"It can't be that bad, what happened in there?"  
Serenity rushed out everything from the beginning. The beginning being when she first met Darien in the marketplace. "Ruth, I can't go back in there, he will surely see my face and remember me from the marketplace as Melissa."  
"Serenity don't worry. I'll take care of everything you have to do, I only have a few more things to do anyway. Would you finish them for me?"  
"Yes, of course. Thanks Ruth, you are the best!"  
Serenity and Ruth discussed each others chores quickly and then went on with them. Serenity finished Ruth's chores in no time. All she had to do was wash the dishes from earlier that day. She went to watch what was happening in the sitting room.   
  
"So Prince Darien, what made you become interested in my Laura?" Gisselle asked.  
"Oh, I never even told my parents that story yet. Well, here goes." Everyone's attention was all on Darien as he started the story. Laura sat with a huge self-satisfied smile on her face. "I'm sure you all know how I refused to marry just to marry. I was only in love once and that was with a girl I never knew. I met her in the marketplace about four months ago. She said her name was Melissa and that she was from here."  
"Here? You mean here as in the Walker Estate?" Jessica interrupted. Darien nodded. "But there's no Melissa here, not even a servant named Melissa."  
"Yes, I know that. I learned all that from Laura. After spending some time with Laura I began to think I had been played a fool by this Melissa. It hurt me to think that the girl I loved, the first girl I loved, would do that to me. I know she didn't know that I loved her and she probably didn't love me either, but still. So anyway, I began to enjoy the time I spent with Laura. I started sending for her more and more and before I knew it, she became someone special to me. I loved her and I knew I loved her. So I'm actually glad that I met the girl in the marketplace, for who knows how I would have met Laura." Darien smiled and held Laura's hand.  
"That really is sweet about you and Laura. If only I knew who this Melissa was, I would see that she get punished for what she's done, well except for the good outcome of it. You all wait in here, while Jessica, Laura, and I, go to check and see if dinner's ready." Gisselle said.  
"Oh mother, do I really have to come out with you?" Laura whined.  
"Of course dear." Gisselle said with just enough anger in her voice to get Laura to obey.   
Serenity heard them coming to the door, so she quickly moved over to the side where she couldn't be seen.   
"Laura did you hear what the prince said? The rumor in the marketplace is probably true and you are that girl!"  
Laura just smiled. "Yes, mother, I know. I can't believe it!"  
"Why do I have to be out here listening to this. I don't even see what the prince sees in you. He probably knows who this Melissa is anyway but he just wants to break your heart." Jessica said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
"Oh shut up Jessica, you're just jealous that Darien has fallen in love with me and not you. I would've thought my own sister would be proud of me, but I see I was wrong." Laura retorted.  
"Girls stop we have to make sure dinner's ready ok?"  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Darien did you hear the name of that servant?" Queen Celeste asked.  
"Yes mother, I remember that name from somewhere, but I just can't place where. Remember what I said about Melissa? Well, she had these blue eyes that I've seen before and I know I could never forget. I just don't remember where I've seen them at."  
"Oh Darien, don't worry you'll remember all this when it's time. Are you sure you only fell in love once?" King Darius asked his son with a smile.  
"Yes father. I'm sure I've only been in love once."  
"I think you've been in love before, but just don't remember it because it was so long ago." Celeste said softly.  
"What do you mean mother, surely I would remember something as strong as being in love."  
"Or how about bits and pieces of it. I remember a time when you were about nine or ten. There was this girl about 4 years younger than you that would always visit the palace. You two would always play together and it was said by my mother that the girl you played with as a child would be the one you would marry. That girl had silvery-blue eyes." Celeste explained hoping that her son would remember something.  
"The same color eyes as Melissa's." Darien gasped out.  
"No Darien, only two people have those eyes and one of them is no longer alive. I know who Melissa is, but I can't tell you, that's for you to discover, that is if my mother was right about you."   
"Mother, why do you keep saying that your mother told you stuff? What does she have to do with now?"  
"Darien, I can't believe you don't remember, my mother had the gift of knowing who someone's soul mate was. She knew that not everyone finds their soul mate, but are still able to be happy with the one they have. I never asked her to help out with myself or even tell me what would happen with you. I feel that your love is someone you have to discover on your own, not go by what someone else says or knows, no matter how smart they are or what gift they have. One day she saw you playing with your childhood friend. You two were best friends, the girl with the silvery-blue eyes. My mother gets this vision or feeling or something, whatever it is, it causes her to lose her breath and sometimes even faint, that's how strong it is. She fainted when she saw the two of you together and was out for a few hours. When she woke, she told me everything. I already knew that she had these powers, but I never had actually been around her when she saw or felt something. She told me that the girl with the silvery-blue eyes was your soul mate, but she also told me not to get involved because your case was so... so different from any other she had seen." Celeste finally took a breath.  
"Mother, as much as I want to believe you, I just can't. It doesn't make any sense and anyway, I'm perfectly happy with Laura right now. I feel that she could even be the one I marry. Why would you wait so long to tell me all this anyway?"  
"I waited because I didn't want to become involved. I shouldn't have said anything to you about this anyway. One thing my mother always told me was that even though everyone has a soul mate, they may not belong together, and if they really do, they will find each other. So if you really are happy with Laura then I wish you well, but if you really do belong with the silvery-blue eyed girl, then you two will be together, no one can stop that."  
"Like I said before mother, I'm happy with Laura at the moment and you did say that not everyone finds their soul mate and are still happy with the one they have." Darien reasoned.  
"But Darien, you've already found yours, you just don't remember!" Celeste persisted very close to frustration.  
"Celeste, don't worry, Darien can handle his own. We've been there for him and we always will be. Don't forget, you didn't listen to your mother at first, but in the end who was right?" Darius said to calm his wife.   
Celeste gave her husband a knowing smile, "I'll never forget how I felt when she told me you were my soul mate. We hated each other so much that we couldn't even be in the same room without arguing, but in the end mother was right and look how we've turned out."  
"Mother are you serious, you and father didn't like each other?"  
"Well, I always liked him, in fact I loved him at first sight-"  
"And I too loved your mother at first site, it's just that we had-"  
"Too many differences and always wanted to outdo the other. I think at times we-"  
"Purposely disagreed just to get on the other's nerves." King Darius finished as the two laughed together in remembrance. "Darien don't worry about what your mother thinks, she's just looking out for you."  
Darien shook his head as the Walker family came into the room. "Dinner is ready to be served, so you can just follow us in and the servants will seat you." Jessica said.  
Everyone moved to follow her out to the dining room. Laura made her way over to Darien and grabbed his hand with a smile. Serenity, though unseen, saw everything. She heard Darien's story of his first love and how she had led him to Laura. Unable to contain her tears of what she had just learned, Serenity ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. Serenity woke just before Darien and his family left and went to watch them leave. She wished she would've stayed asleep because what she saw broke her heart.   
  
"I hope you had a good evening with my family tonight Darien." Laura said sincerely.  
"I did Laura, thank you for having us over. Dinner was great. I'm sure my parents like you. Tell your family goodnight for me and let your mother know that I did enjoy myself." Darien replied politely. There was a short awkward silence before Darien pulled Laura close and gave her a long and sweet kiss.  
Laura savored the moment and silently congratulated herself for finally getting the prince to kiss her. Darien broke the kiss, "Thanks again for a great night Laura, I must be going now. Goodnight." Darien placed a quick kiss on Laura's cheek before leaving to his carriage.  
"Goodnight Darien" Laura said smiling. She was another step closer to becoming his wife, as long as that Melissa doesn't show up again. Laura overheard Darien mention silvery-blue eyes to his parents and she immediately knew who had silvery-blue eyes. There was only one person and that one person was in fact living at Walker Estate, but not for long. 'Serenity will be gone before she can even try to be Melissa again.' As Laura was walking away from the door, she heard the shuffling of a dress that wasn't her own and knew she was being watched by someone. She knew exactly who that someone was but pretended to hear nothing.  
  
"Serenity!"  
"Serenity!"  
Serenity heard her name being screamed, but refused to answer the calls. She wasn't in the mood to go down and be annoyed by the Walker Trio.  
"Serenity, open up, it's me Ruth."  
Serenity opened the door to her friend and smiled. Her smile immediately faded when she saw Ruth's troubled look. "Ruth what's wrong?"  
"Oh Serenity, I don't know if it's true or not, but I overheard the other servants saying that Ms. Gisselle was sending you away." Ruth said quickly.  
"What? Sending me away? What did I do? Where is she sending me to?" Serenity demanded.  
"We don't know, but when I asked Charles, he said that it was because I did your chores last night. You remember, serving the royal family and all." Ruth explained. "Come on whether this is true or not, I need to show you the dresses your mother left for you. At least you can take them with you."  
Ruth pulled Serenity up before she could reply and took her up to the attic. "We're lucky that the Walker trio never come up here for anything. We're even more lucky that we can't be heard below, but just to be sure, walk softly." Ruth walked over to a glazed wooden chest and pulled a key from a hidden pocket in her dress. "This is the chest where you're mother's clothing is. Here," Ruth said giving Serenity the key. "You open it, everything in there are your belongings now."   
Serenity took the key, knelt down, and slowly opened the chest. "Everything in here is beautiful. All the dresses. Too bad they are moving me out, I won't even get the chance to try and sneak to a ball at the palace." Serenity said as she sifted through the chest to examine everything it contained. It not only had beautiful dresses, but delicate undergarments that looked as though they were sewn with great care with the most beautiful fabrics. Serenity's hands fell upon a small wooden box. When she opened it she found a small, folded note.  
~To my dearest daughter,  
If you are reading this, it means that you are  
at least 16. I hope you lead a happy life and I  
wish you even more great things to come. I hope  
that you will enjoy the garments I have left to   
you and wear them with pride. In this box are   
some jewelry that's been passed down generation  
by generation to the first born daughter. Please  
continue this tradition and keep them safe. Don't  
forget that I love you!  
Serenity's eyes teared up as read her mother's short and simple note. 'If only she knew how my life was. Who knows how it's going to be? Maybe it does have some great things coming.' Serenity folded the note and placed it beside her on the floor. She held up the diamond necklace to show Ruth and smiled softly. "Who would have thought I had such beautiful things."   
"It really is beautiful Serenity, what else is in there?" Ruth asked with anticipation.  
"Oh wow, these are beautiful. Here's a gold chain with a small diamond ring. I hope I will really get a chance to wear all of this." Serenity said excitedly. "Oh my goodness, Ruth look at this!" Serenity held up a diamond tiara. "Isn't it beautiful, it looks fit for a princess."  
"Serenity don't forget, at one time you were a princess and you would have been wearing this had nothing bad ever happened. Be sure none of the Walker trio see you with any of this. I guess you're lucky you're mother kept it all in a lead chest, probably so that no one would look in here for anything of value. That's very smart. The Walker Trio will just think it's your regular wardrobe."  
"I know Ruth. Do you think we'll be able to sneak this down sometime today?"  
"Ummm.... I think so. I overheard that sometime today the Walker trio would be going out to do something, so at that time, we should be able to get one of the males to bring it down. Put everything back carefully, we may be being missed by the nice family." Ruth said sarcastically. Serenity quietly laughed and put everything away carefully.  
  
  
"Serenity where have you been?" Gisselle demanded.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I was in my room." Serenity half-lied.  
"I checked your room and you weren't there, where were you?"  
"You must have come when I went to the bathroom. I'm sorry."  
"Hmmm... ok. Well anyway, I want you to pack all of your belongings and be ready to leave by dusk. You are being moved to the neighboring kingdom to be the personal servant to the king and queen's five daughters. I bet you won't be slacking off there, you will be severely punished there if you do. I was very linient on you and I see that that has done no good."  
"What do you mean I'm being moved? I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't slack off. If you are talking about last night, that's because I didn't feel to well and I didn't want to pass on anything to the royal family."  
"I don't believe you Serenity. I know you were just getting out of your work so you could either spy on the royal family while they were visiting or to ruin Laura's big night. I'm sure of it. Laura told me what you told her." Gisselle angrily said.  
"I didn't say anything to Miss Laura last night. The only time I saw her was when I was helping her get ready and when I brought in the coffee in the sitting room. Actually I did say something to Miss Laura, I was trying to find out who the guests were. I had never been informed of who they were and still didn't know until I brought in the coffee. I never even had a chance to really speak with Miss Laura because we all were so busy." Serenity recalled on the brink of tears. She already was informed that the servants suspected she was being moved out, but it still hurt to learn it was true especially when she was accused of doing false things.  
"Don't try that with me Serenity. Laura told me everything that you had told her when she had excused herself from the dinner table last night. She said that you stopped her to let her know that her wonderful evening wouldn't end as well as she hoped. She told me that you were going to sabotage the queen's dress and that you would be sure she was humiliated in front of the prince. She said you were going to steal all of our jewels and other valuables including our money and run away. Well, I see that the stuff about the queen and messing up Laura's night was just an empty threat, but I will see that you don't even have a chance to rethink stealing from me. I can't believe that I was so nice to you. I let you do so much too. What a shame." Gisselle practically yelled at Serenity.  
"All of that is lies! They're all lies! I can't believe you believe any of that. I'm glad I'm leaving this rotten place. I can't stand any of you and I won't miss any of it. I wonder why you kept me here so long anyway. I'm sure I'll live a much better life in Cartel anyway!" Serenity started crying while she was yelling back.  
"If you can't stand it here, then why are you crying?"  
Serenity had no answer to that she just continued to cry. "Exactly my point. Be ready by dusk. I should be back by then, I'm taking the girls out somewhere. Whatever is not at the door by the time I arrive will be left. Understood?"  
Serenity barely nodded her head and ran from the room. 'I can't believe I just acted like that. I'm only giving her what she wants. Oh well, I really don't care. I'm only going to miss the other servants, especially Ruth, and the prince. Why should I miss the prince?' Serenity packed her things with that question in mind trying to reason with herself that she wouldn't miss the prince, but couldn't force herself not to miss him. She told Ruth about where she was going and said that she would try to keep in touch through letters. They got Anthony and Henry to move the chest to the front door. Serenity was able to carry her smaller chest to the door herself and waited there for Gisselle to return. Finally Gisselle returned with the girls who snickered when they saw Serenity waiting to leave. Serenity just waited for Gisselle to direct her to the carriage that would take her to Cartel. She cried silently as the carriage took her farther and farther away from Winnorrow and closer and closer to Cartel, her new home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Destined to be Together  
Chapter 3  
  
Dear Ruth,  
I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get settled, I've been really busy getting used to life here in Cartel. It hasn't been bad and in fact, it's much better than living with the Walker Trio. The Allen family is great! The entire family is nice, the five daughters aren't even spoiled, I love it here. The servants are nice too, but I think some of them envy me because I'm the girls' personal servant and I get to spend more time doing things with the family. Here, I actually get a weekly allowance that goes to whatever I want. When the family goes on vacations or little get always, I get to go with them. That's usually when the children are going along though. My room is about the size of Laura's room, and we know that's pretty big. Even with all the clothes from my mother, I still wasn't able to fill my closets, I have two! My bed is a little bigger than my one at the Walker's and it's so nice and fluffy I could hardly believe that it was mine on my first night here.  
Let me tell you about the girls. The oldest daughter, Helen, is fifteen with dark brown eyes and hair. She's so sweet. Before I came, she would look after her sisters without a fuss and helps me out with them. She taught me who likes what and things like that during my first week here. Next we have Stacie. She's thirteen and has hazel eyes and curly, light brown hair. She's always full of energy and never talks bad about anyone. Next are the twins, Courtney and Connie who are both 10, Courtney being the oldest of the two. They are identical with dark brown eyes and black hair. You can tell them apart by their personalities, Courtney is very friendly and naturally trusts others, while Connie is very protective and isn't quick to trust someone, and that Courtney's favorite color is purple, so she will always have on something purple or mostly purple while Connie loves blue, so she'll always be seen in blue. It's really rare to see them dressed alike, and if they do, they where a ribbon around there wrists that's of their favorite color. The youngest is six year old Jennifer, or Jenny as we call her. She's so adorable. She has black hair, blue eyes and the biggest cheeks I've ever seen. She doesn't like it when people pinch them though.  
I hope you are doing well. Tell all the other servants hello for me. Let them know that it isn't bad here and nothing like Ms. Gisselle said it would be. I know you probably will want to hurt me for asking, but how are the Walker Trio doing? Even though they didn't always treat me right, I still wonder about how they are.   
Well, I must go now, I miss you! Take care!  
Love,  
Serenity  
  
"Can you believe that there's going to be a ball for all of the kingdom in two days and everyone's invited?"  
"What?! Are you serious? I wonder what it could possibly be for."  
"Maybe Prince Darien has finally decided he is going to marry Laura Walker and that's the cause of the ball. You know, to announce it to the kingdom."  
"Are servants invited also?"  
"That's up to the head of the house. Full details will be sent to all the houses in this kingdom and the next tomorrow."  
"Wow, I need to go and find something to wear. I guess I'll even let my servants go, if they want to go."  
"That's nice, I wonder how many others will be allowing their servants to go."  
"I know that Gisselle Walker most likely won't. Do you know she sent away Serenity?"  
"What?! When did she do that?"  
"Yeah, about three months ago."  
"Why?"  
"No one knows why, but people have always had suspicions. Some say that Serenity was jealous of Laura and tried to hurt her, but I know that Serenity would never do anything like that. Others say that Laura was jealous of Serenity and lied on her to get her put away. There's even stories that Serenity left on her own. Either way, she's gone now. I wonder where she sent her to..."  
"Oh that's too bad. Well, I need to be going now. See you at the ball!"  
  
"Serenity, have you heard the news from my parents yet?" Helen asked excitedly.  
"No, I haven't talked to them all day. Why, is it important?"  
"It's very important. It's about something that's happening in two days and it should be a lot of fun!"  
"Then they'll let me know soon enough I'm sure." Helen nodded her head. "It's getting close to dinnertime. I know I have to set the table for dinner and you should be getting ready yourself." Serenity said as she smelled the food.  
As Helen disappeared, Serenity tried to think of all the possible fun things that could happen in two days. She was so deep in her thoughts, while setting the table, that she didn't hear the king and queen come in.  
The king cleared his throat and spoke a little louder, for Serenity didn't hear his wife the first time she called to her, "Serenity!"  
This time she heard him. She turned around and apologized. "Good evening Edward and Alicia, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
Serenity enjoyed how they let her address them by their names and not by their titles or anything. It made her fell more welcome in the family.   
"That's ok. We have something important to discuss with you, so stop by Edward's office after dinner. Also, can you tell the girls down to eat?" Alicia said.   
Serenity nodded and found the girls. They were in Helen's room doing homework. They had a tutor come in and teach them different languages and several things in math and science. Edward and Alicia felt that their daughters should be educated unlike other princesses from other kingdoms.  
After dinner, Serenity quietly knocked on Edward's office door.  
"Come in it's open."  
"You wanted to see me after dinner."  
"Ah yes! Have a seat." Alicia said with a smile. "You can start dear."  
Edward nodded. "I don't know if you know or not, but there is going to be a ball held on Friday in Winnorrow, in honor of the Prince. Everyone has been invited to attend, even everyone in our kingdom. Now it's up to the head of the house whether or not a servant can attend. Do you understand me so far?" Edward said.  
"Of course she understands Edward! Serenity is a bright young lady aren't you dear?" Alicia said before Serenity could respond.   
Serenity smiled and nodded with a giggle.   
"We don't know whether you've been to a ball or not, but we are giving you permission to attend. We were going to let you go even if servants weren't allowed to attend because we think of you as one of our daughters. We are all going, but we aren't staying the entire night, only you and Helen are. I don't think the other servants are going. I told them to let me know before dinner tonight, but I got no responses about it."  
Serenity's eyes shone with happiness. Thank you so much! I've never been to a ball before and I've always wanted to go to one. I can't wait!"  
"We only have one more thing to tell you before we let you go for the night. Tomorrow is going to go by fast because of all the excitement. I'm giving all the servants the next two days off and the girls don't have tutoring either. Get ready for the ball early so that you don't have to rush around on Friday. Hope you have a good night's rest. See you tomorrow." Alicia said.  
"Good night." Serenity left the office and went up to her room to get ready for bed. She was so happy and couldn't wait to go to the ball. She would finally be able to see the prince again. She didn't care whether Laura was there with the prince, she was just grateful that she would have a chance to see him again. 'Who knows,' she thought, 'Maybe he'll forget about Laura the moment that I walk in.' With that final thought and pleasant images of the upcoming ball, Serenity fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
The next day went by so quickly. Serenity chose her dress, but decided to wait until the next day to show the girls.   
"Serenity, mother told me that you were going to go to the ball! I'm so happy." Jenny said excitedly when she saw Serenity walking down the main hall. She ran to her and hugged her legs tightly.   
Serenity laughed. "I'm happy too Jenny. Where are your sisters at? Have you all picked out your dresses yet?"  
"They are outside on the porch drinking lemonade and talking about tomorrow. We've all picked out our dresses. Have you picked out yours?"  
"Yes, I have, but it's a surprise, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. But I would love to yours."  
"Ok come on. Let's get everyone else." Jenny squealed as she led Serenity to the porch where the sisters were sitting lazily in the afternoon sun.   
"Come on you all! We're going to show Serenity out dresses for tomorrow night!" Jenny screamed out in one breath.   
The four girls nodded their heads and jumped up. They ran through the house with excitement. "Stop running girls, you know better." Serenity warned. But even she couldn't control the urge to run and followed them up the steps to Helen's room.   
All of their dresses were very pretty and suited each girl well for their age. Jenny was most proud because she picked out her dress and accessories with no help from anyone at all.  
"All of your dresses are beautiful, you will all look beautiful tomorrow night." Serenity said nicely.  
  
"Ooooooo!"   
"Serenity, your dress is beautiful. Where did you get it from?" Stacie asked.  
"My mother left it to me when she died. I was just a little girl when she died, so I never knew her. I can sometimes imagine what she's like when I look at myself in her dresses. Did she look like me? Was her hair long or short? What was her personality like? How did her and my father fall in love? I've always wondered these things." Serenity explained wishfully.  
"You're mother was most likely beautiful just like you are!" Helen said.  
"Thanks Helen. That's so sweet of you. Let's go girls we have to leave in a few hours so we should get ready."  
All of the girls, excluding Serenity, ran to there rooms to get washed. Serenity went with Jenny to help her out. Normally the girl would put up a fight saying that she could get ready with no help, but today she didn't, it must be from all the excitement. It was her first ball as well as Serenity's. The five girls were ready in an hour and only Serenity was left to get ready. She dressed herself with great care, being sure that her dress was just right on her. She brushed her hair until it was gleaming brightly. She put it up in her traditional hairstyle that Jenny often referred to as meatballs and wrapped small diamonds around each bun. She wore a silver satin dress with a skirt that billowed out and swept the floor. The dress brought out the silver in her eyes. She was glad that she had chosen it over a similar pink one. Serenity wore silver heeled sandals with her dress that could only be seen when she lifted her dress to walk. Around her right ankle was a silver anklet that she found in the jewelry box that her mother left her. She only wore a simple diamond necklace and small diamond earrings. She was surprised when she caught a glimpse of her image in the mirror. She no longer saw the servant Serenity that she saw everyday, but instead a beautiful young lady that looked like she could be apart of some wealthy family. Serenity smiled as she left her room to meet the rest of the family. She gracefully descended the stairs and heard small oooo's and ahhh's escaping from the children's lips. Edward and Alicia smiled and were truly happy for Serenity. They knew she was happy that she could go to the ball and they loved seeing her happy. When Serenity was happy the girls were usually happy.   
"Serenity, you look beautiful." Alicia said as Serenity blushed.   
"Come on let's go so that we aren't late. Don't forget, this ball isn't here in Cartel, it's in Winnorrow." Edward said as he ushered everyone out of the house.  
Alicia noticed Serenity tense up at the mention of Winnorrow. "Don't worry Serenity, you'll have fun, trust me." she encouraged. They left the house and got into the carriage for the ride to Winnorrow.   
  
  
The ride to Winnorrow wasn't very long and they were at the palace in no time. The walk up to the palace doors was lined with white candles and made the walk look extra beautiful. The main hall leading to the ballroom was also lined with white candles. There were many families already there walking around the ballroom greeting and gossiping. Since the Allen family was the royal family of Cartel, they had a reserved table in the front. Soon as they were seated, two servants told them the two choices for the night's dinner. Alicia and Edward were surprised that this was also a dinner and were glad they hadn't had any food to eat. After their orders were taken, Stacie took Courtney and Connie to walk around the ballroom and talk with the other kids there. Serenity went with Helen who wanted to find some boys her age. Edward went to go talk with King Darius and Alicia took Jenny with her as she went to talk with Queen Celeste.   
"Isn't it just beautiful here Serenity?" Helen asked while looking around the room with bright eyes. "I wish I could have a ball."  
"Yes, it is beautiful, almost magical. Maybe this evening will be magical...." Serenity said more to herself than to Helen. "You'll probably have a ball for your sixteenth birthday, you know that is a special birthday for a girl right?"  
"Yeah I know Serenity, it's just that mother and father may be too busy to have a ball in my honor." Helen said sadly.  
"Hey don't worry about that, they are probably planning on behind your back. You know how much your parents love you and wouldn't put their work and the kingdom before you. Now cheer up, this is going to be a fun night ok?"  
Helen nodded her head as the two walked over to the punch table. The king and queen decided to serve some punch before dinner knowing some of their guests may be thirsty.  
"So when do you plan on looking for some boys Helen?" Serenity asked as she poured the cups of punch for them.   
Helen slightly blushed. "What do you mean Serenity, I just wanted to walk around the ballroom and see what it's like before everyone arrives."  
"Sure, I was your age once, and even though I was a servant, I still had boys on my mind. Now look over there, those two look pretty handsome don't you think?" Serenity said as she gestured over to two boys of about fifteen and eighteen. They both had blond hair, fair skin, and green eyes and obviously looked like brothers.   
The older boy caught Helen's glance, nudged his brother in the arm, and whispered something in his ear. The younger one looked up and the two walked over to the girls.  
"Hello ladies. How do you do?" The older one said politely.BR  
"We're fine and you?" Serenity said for Helen, who suddenly got shy.  
"We're the same. So, have you been enjoying yourselves so far this evening?"  
"What's there to enjoy? The band hasn't started playing yet, so there's no dancing, there's no food to eat yet, only punch, and no one is really here yet." Helen replied suddenly over coming her shyness.  
The younger boy laughed. "I know what you mean. I don't understand why we have to be here so early anyway. It's not like our parents are helping to plan this thing."  
"Oh be quiet Simon, you know mother and father had to talk with the king and queen." the older boy said to his brother before turning to Serenity, "My name's Thomas Buckley, this is my younger brother Simon."   
"I'm Serenity Tsukino and this is Helen Allen." she said as she pulled Helen next to her. "Pleased to meet you."  
"Tsukino, I've heard that name before, but from where?" Thomas said racking his brain.  
Serenity was not prepared for someone to recognize her name nor did she feel like explaining what she knew, she had to think of something quick.  
"Oh no! I don't believe I could be so careless." Serenity cried out. "Excuse me, but I've spilled some punch on my dress and I need to get it out before it settles. Helen, you can stay here with Thomas and Simon. I'll try to hurry." Serenity said rushing out of the room. As Serenity rushed out she didn't notice three familiar faces as they entered the room.   
  
"Did you just see who walked out of here?" Jessica said to Laura.  
"Hmm? No, who?"  
"I'm not sure if it was her, cuz I didn't see her face to clearly, but the woman that just walked past us looked similar to Serenity."  
"No way! Serenity would never be allowed to come to a ball even if Darien said that servants were invited. One, the Allen family can't possibly be that stupid, and two, Serenity doesn't own anything nice enough to be seen outside of the marketplace." Laura said giggling. "Poor child is probably at the Allen palace playing dress up with Queen Alicia's clothes."  
"Oh Laura you're so mean!" Jessica giggled.  
"Girls, what's so funny?" Gisselle questioned unconsciously.  
"Oh nothing mother, just a little joke from earlier." Laura lied.  
"Hmm.. ok, well let's go, dinner is about to start."  
  
Serenity walked around the castle looking for the bathroom and not finding it nor anyone to tell her where it was. Serenity didn't even realize she was no longer in an area lit by candles. She walked through the dark halls wishing she could just be back in the ballroom. She stopped walking as she heard hard footsteps not too far behind her and looked back to see the faint glow of a moving candle. She walked faster, her heels making loud, echoing clicks as they hit the floor.   
"Who's there?" a deep voice yelled. Serenity didn't know what to do, but she once again stopped walking and said nothing.  
"I said, who's there?"  
This time Serenity spoke up, her voice was extremely soft and her eyes were closed, "I was just looking for the bathroom and I got lost. There was no one to direct me to the bathroom so I kept walking hoping to find my way back to the ballroom."  
"I didn't ask you for an explanation. I asked who you were." the voice said.  
"S.. Serenity."  
"Serenity. I've heard that name before." The voice was coming closer and closer. Serenity opened her eyes to find that the candle was right in front of her face. She looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had even seen, but she had seen them before. Those were the eyes of-  
  
  
That's chapter three, let me know how you liked it. Usagi261@yahoo.com or IM me, KrissyPete261 or Usagi261 


	4. Chapter 4

Destined to be Together  
Chapter 4  
  
"I didn't ask you for an explanation. I asked who you were."   
the voice said.  
"S.. Serenity."  
"Serenity. I've heard that name before." The voice was coming   
closer and closer. Serenity opened her eyes to find that the candle   
was right in front of her face. She looked up into the most beautiful   
eyes she had even seen, but she had seen them before. Those were the   
eyes of-  
"Seiya!" Serenity screamed out with a smile. "Oh it's been so   
long since I've seen you. How are you?"   
"I knew that name was familiar. I've been great how about   
you?"  
"Better than ever actually. You've gotten so tall."   
Seiya was a servant at the Walker Estate five years ago. They   
were the same age and used to make mischief together. Seiya and his   
family had left the estate without telling any of the servants why.   
Serenity had missed him greatly, and thought she would never see him   
again. "You've grown up too Serenity." Seiya said.  
"Where did you're family go to after you all left? Why did you   
go? I've missed you so much!" Serenity's questions slid out one after   
the other in excitement.  
"Whoa, slow down Serenity." Seiya chuckled. "Well, my family   
and I are here at the palace now. We left the estate because my father   
had heard about the queen looking for some servants and was able to   
slip us in. I don't know much of the details for that. Just that my   
father knew people that knew the king and queen. I too have missed   
you. Are you still at the estate?" He moved the burning candle to his   
other hand.  
"Oh no. Laura lied and got me moved. Gisselle said that it was   
going to be so much worse than her place, but it's not! It's so much   
better! I'm at the royal palace of Cartel with the Allen family. I'm   
the personal servant for the king and queen's daughters. They all love   
me like a family, and I love them. I'm treated like an actual person   
there, like I'm apart of their family." Serenity explained happily.   
"I'm so glad I ran into you Seiya. But listen, can you direct me to   
the bathroom, because I really do need to go."  
Seiya laughed. 'She's still the same. Bubbling with happiness   
and excitement and asking a million questions in one breath. "Sure,   
first we need to go back this way."  
Seiya led Serenity to the bathroom and waited for her because   
he knew she wouldn't be able to get back to the ballroom. He regretted   
not attending the ball, but he was dreadfully tired after helping   
prepare for it and he still had a few more halls to check before   
retiring to bed.   
"Listen, Serenity, it's been nice talking to you, I'll try to   
keep in touch through letters ok?" Serenity nodded her head. "Now you   
go back in the ball and have the time of your life. I'm too tired to   
stay for it but I'll be looking forward to your letters about it ok?"  
Serenity smiled and kissed Seiya on the cheek. "I will Seiya.   
Hope I'll see you later."  
Serenity opened the ballroom doors to see that the numbers of   
people had grew during her absence and the dancing had already   
started. When she walked in, she felt hundreds of eyes on her, some   
with looks of longing, others with jealousy, and some with admiration.   
No one stopped what they were doing, but they glanced at her. She saw   
some of the girls smooth out their dresses and try to do a quick check   
to be sure they too looked beautiful.   
Serenity wasn't exactly looking to dance, she just wanted to   
get back into the ballroom. The further in she walked, the more people   
that glanced at her. She turned around as she felt a tap on her   
shoulder.  
"Yes?""Uhh... excuse me Miss, but would you uhh... would you   
like to dance?" a red haired young man asked.  
"Sure I'd love to."  
Serenity danced with the man and learned that his name was   
Ryan. She took no interest in him and danced for just one song. She   
was grateful that he wanted to get something to drink and took the   
opportunity to move away. It wasn't like he had offered her something   
to drink, so she didn't feel bad leaving him. While she was walking   
away, she felt another tap on her shoulder and was asked to dance.   
Before she could even turn around and answer, she was being blindly   
led to the dance floor. When they reached the floor and turned into   
her mysterious dancer's arms, she gasped.   
'Oh my goodness!'  
"I'm so glad you showed up Melissa. I knew something like this   
would get me to see your face again."  
"Umm... about that, my name's no-"  
"Shhh! Just let the music carry you away, don't speak, just   
dance. We can talk later."  
Serenity nodded and fell deeper into his embrace. She couldn't   
believe she was dancing with the prince. He looked so handsome in his   
black tuxedo with a royal sash going from shoulder to waist displaying   
his medals. Never in a million years had she thought she would be   
dancing with Darien.  
  
  
"Honey look at that." Celeste whispered to her husband.  
"Well isn't that something? He hasn't even danced with Laura   
yet and it's well into the ball. I don't like Laura anyway...." Darius   
stated.  
"Who cares about that girl, honey do you know who that is he's   
dancing with?" Celeste questioned.  
"No, I don't. Why do you?"  
"Yeah that's Serenity."  
"Really? They look so perfect together out there, as though   
they are meant to be."  
"That's exactly it Darius! They are, I'm telling you, my   
mother is never wrong." Celeste said smugly.  
  
  
As the song ended, Darien and Serenity opened their eyes up to   
see that everyone had moved off the dance floor to watch in awe of the   
two. They could hear the murmurs flying through the spectators. They   
both blushed when they heard someone mention some joke about the two   
and marriage. Darien looked at his mother pleading with her to get the   
band to play another song. He smiled at her gratefully soon as he   
heard the first note. Other couples began to fill the dance floor and   
the attention was off of Darien and Serenity. Serenity sighed happily   
and lowered her head onto Darien's shoulder. She couldn't help but   
feel a pair of eyes glaring at her so fiercely, that if possible,   
could burn a hole right through her dress.   
  
  
"Look at that Alicia." Edward motioned for his wife to look to   
the dance floor.  
"Oh wow, they look great together," she said with a smile. "I   
see Serenity's having a great evening."  
"I'm sure everyone's talking about how great they are   
together, but I'm not talking about Serenity, I knew she would be   
happy, I'm talking about Helen."  
Alicia's eyes scanned the floor to find her daughter dancing   
with a young man with blond hair, fair skin, and green eyes who looked   
about Helen's age. She was happy for her daughter and hoped she was   
enjoying herself. She would talk with her daughter during dinner which   
was about to be served after the song ended. She could remember back   
in her days of being fifteen and attending a ball....  
Edward noticed his wife's smile grow bigger and knew she was   
remembering when they had first met. They met at a ball similar to   
this, Edward was just a wealthy boy of a neighboring kingdom and   
Alicia was the sister of the prince having the ball. The two stuck to   
each other during the ball and haven't separated yet. Edward took hold   
of Alicia's hand and kissed her sweetly.  
  
  
"Who does she think she is to be dancing with Darien like   
that. I haven't even had a word with him yet and she's dancing with   
him? Why is she dancing so close to him? If I knew that girl I would   
kill her!" Laura ranted on and on. She finally stopped talking for   
about a second when her sister told her that dinner was going to be   
served soon. She looked at her sister in annoyance and took her glare   
back at the couple on the dance floor only to find that they had   
somehow disappeared.  
"I don't believe this..." were the final words that came out   
of Laura's mouth. She could no longer find the words that expressed   
her anger and just closed her mouth. She was quiet for the rest of the   
evening.   
  
  
"Oh Darien, this is too wonderful, but I must tell you   
something."  
"I know you do Melissa, but just wait. Let's have dinner out   
her on the balcony under the night sky with only the stars listening   
to our conversation. It really is beautiful out here isn't it?"  
"Oh yes it is, but where are we going to eat? Surely we aren't   
going to stand here with everyone trying to watch our every little   
move."  
"Don't worry, I have a place we can go, I'll just have a   
servant bring us our meal." Darien said as he led her to a secluded   
area of the balcony. There was a table set up for two with two single   
candle sticks burning brightly. Darien sat Serenity down and went away   
from the area to inform a servant where they were so he could bring   
them their meal.   
Serenity thought about how she would tell Darien about her.   
Surely he must be feeling something to dance with her so gracefully   
and to bring her out here to eat with just the two of them under the   
stars. Sure it was romantic, but she couldn't let this happen with him   
thinking she was someone that she wasn't.   
"Our meal should be here shortly." Darien said as he sat down   
to the table. "Now what is it that you want to tell me?"  
"Oh Darien, I can't let you continue thinking I'm someone   
that I'm not. My real name isn't Melissa, it's Serenity Tsukino. I   
don't know if you remember or not, but you helped me out when I was at   
the Walker Estate."  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me Melissa? I already know all   
of that."  
"What do you mean you already know that? If you know that, why   
are you still calling me Melissa?"  
"I'm just so used to it now, I'm actually a bit frightened   
that if I call you by your name, you will disappear and all that I   
felt were just emotions from a dream."  
"Oh Darien, I won't go away, this isn't a dream. I really am   
Serenity Tsukino, the girl that said her name was Melissa a while back   
in the Marketplace."  
"I know all that. My mother told me about the servant at the   
Walker Estate and at first I didn't believe her, but when she   
mentioned the color of your eyes, I knew that you, Serenity, were   
Melissa. I only ask why didn't you tell me your real name."  
"I've always been afraid to tell people that I was a servant   
when they didn't already suspect I was one. I'm not even supposed to   
be a servant. I'm the daughter of King and Queen Tsukino. They ruled a   
kingdom that was overthrown before my father had settled a deal with   
one of their friend's who were king and queen of a kingdom. I presume   
they were your parents. My mother died and my father had remarried. He   
too had died and that's when I suddenly became a servant. I don't   
remember most of these events on my own, but I was told them by my   
trusted friend."  
"I had heard that Gisselle had moved you away because of   
Laura," Darien said as their food had been set before them. "Why and   
where did they move you to?"  
Serenity took ate some of her chicken. "Laura overheard some   
of what you had told your parents about when you met Melissa in the   
Marketplace. She knew that I was Melissa when you mentioned the color   
of her eyes. She told her mother that I was out to sabotage the   
evening and that I was out to get her because she was with you. They   
moved me to the palace in Cartel with King and Queen Allen. I'm a   
personal servant of their five daughters, but I'm treated like an   
older sister. Why did you have this ball anyway Darien?" Serenity   
questioned.  
"Well, I wanted to see if I could somehow meet you again. I   
knew that they couldn't have moved you too far, that's why I invited   
everyone from Winnorrow and Cartel. It was just a matter of luck for   
whether or not the head of the house would allow their servants to   
attend." Darien explained.  
"What I don't understand is why you were with Laura. Did you   
love her?"  
"No Serenity, I could barely manage being around the girl, but   
in some odd way I felt closer to you. I can't explain it, but I did.   
Knowing that at one time you two were in the same house. It's true, I   
did start to enjoy Laura's company, but I didn't feel that same pull   
towards her that I felt towards you. At times I didn't like her   
attitude and she was very possessive at times. She didn't want me   
going to the Marketplace for fear that I would run into you. She was   
aware of my feelings for you and tried everything to get you off of my   
mind. I thought that after a while she would see that I only wanted to   
be her friend, but she didn't. I sure it should be really clear by   
now." Darien explained with a smile.   
The two finished their meal while talking about their   
childhood. Darien was surprised that Serenity was able to even have   
happy memories. They stood up to dance under the moonlight to music   
only they heard. Darien led Serenity over to a bench on the balcony   
and looked into her eyes. They held the gaze for a few moments before   
Serenity lifted her head so her lips could meet Darien's in a kiss. It   
was the first kiss she had ever had and did she love it. The warmth of   
his lips on hers warmed her body in ways she could never imagine.   
When they had finally broke apart from the kiss, Serenity   
whispered smiling, "This truly is a magical night."  
"Oh Serenity, I'm so glad to finally have found the one I   
should be with. Did you feel something inside of you grow stronger as   
we kissed Serenity?"  
"Oh yes, I thought it was my imagination though. Oh Darien, I   
love you so much."  
"I love you too Serenity. I wanted to know if-"  
Darien was cut off by one of the servants. "Excuse me Prince   
Darien, your mother and father wish for you to come back inside. They   
don't want you to be missing too long."  
"Ok we are right behind you. Can you be sure that whoever is   
cleaning up tonight doesn't forget to get the plates from out here?"  
"Of course sir." The servant said as he led Darien and   
Serenity back inside to the ballroom.  
  
  
Darien and Serenity walked hand in hand towards the king and   
queen. Along the way, many of the guests stopped dancing to look at   
the incoming couple as they smiled happily towards each other.   
'I know who that girl is and I know she doesn't think she has   
Darien because she doesn't. Once a guy is with Laura Walker they never   
want to leave and they don't until I'm finished with them. Darien is   
mine and he always will be.' Laura thought to herself with a vengeance   
as she stomped out of the ballroom.  
Laura knew most of the palace by heart after being there so   
many times and knew where she was headed.  
"Serenity will pay!"  
  
  
"Yes mother, father, you wanted to see me?" Darien asked.  
"Yes Darien, we were just wondering where you had run off to.   
We saw you dancing with this young lady and we couldn't help but   
wonder who she was." Celeste said with a sly smile.  
"Mother, father, this is Serenity. Serenity, these are my   
parents, King Darius and Queen Celeste."  
"Pleased to meet you your highnesses." Serenity said as she   
began to curtsy.  
"Please don't Serenity. We sense something in the two of you.   
By any chance might there be something between you two?" Darius   
questioned.   
"King! Queen! Come quick! Someone has broken into your safe,   
and there's some evidence that has been left behind." a guard yelled   
into the ballroom.   
"We're coming now." Darius said as he whispered something into   
his wife's ear and walked quickly out of the room.  
"Please everyone stay calm. The ball will continue as planned   
and do enjoy yourselves. This minor crisis will be over in no time."   
Celeste said informing everyone not to worry.   
"Darien stay here, don't worry about the safe. We'll get down   
to the bottom of this." Celeste whispered into her son's ear and got   
up to leave.  
"Oh Darien, who do you think could have done such a thing?"   
Serenity asked with concern.  
"I don't know, but I know my parents will take care of it. I   
wonder what the evidence was. Oh well, come on, let's dance some more."  
Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry Darien, but I have to   
check on Helen. I think Alicia and Edward are leaving soon and I need   
to talk with them also."  
"Be back shortly." Darien said placing a small kiss on her   
cheek.  
Serenity flushed as she walked off. She first stopped at the   
table where Alicia and Edward were getting the girls ready to go.  
"How was your evening Serenity?" Edward asked.  
"I had a great evening, it was truly magical." Serenity said   
with a faint smile on her face.   
"That's great. Well, we are going to be leaving. There's a   
carriage that will be waiting for you all when the ball is over. You   
can stay awhile after it's over, just don't stay too long." Alicia   
explained. "Tell Helen we said good night." she added.  
"See you at home Serenity." whispered a very sleepy Courtney.  
Serenity hugged all 4 girls, even the already asleep Jenny,   
and walked off to find Helen. She found her standing near the punch   
table talking lowly with Simon.   
"Excuse me, but I need to speak with Helen for a minute."   
Serenity said politely.  
Helen stood up and walked next to Serenity.  
"Yes Serenity, anything wrong?"  
"No there isn't. I just wanted to let you know that your   
parents have left and they said good night. We can stay until it's   
over and even talk a little bit afterwards. So are you having a nice   
night?"  
"Oh yes, I really like Simon and I think he likes me. I can't   
believe it, but I think it's true! He's the only person I've danced   
with all night and I'm the only one he's danced with. How has your   
night been?" Helen asked excitedly.  
"That's good to hear. I wish you two the best. My night has   
been magical. I've danced with the prince and I've been with him   
almost all evening. We ate dinner outside on the balcony. It was   
great. I've actually fallen in love with a prince." Serenity explained   
starry eyed. "That's great for you too Serenity!" Helen said   
smiling.   
"Well listen, I think we should meet back here when the ball's   
over ok?"  
Helen agreed and went back to Simon. Serenity went to go to   
Darien only to find him in the arms of Laura. Serenity was devastated.   
Some type of sound escaped her lips and she saw the smug look on   
Laura's face. She turned and fled before Darien could try to say   
something to her. She was sick of Laura always ruining everything for   
her when it was finally going well. The sound of her sobs blocked out   
any other sound in the room.   
  
  
"Let her go Darien, she's not what you think she is." Laura   
said as Darien broke their embrace. "She's also done some really bad   
things Darien."  
"I don't believe you Laura, I know perfectly well who she is."  
"You do huh? Well I hope you know her name's not Melissa, it's   
Serenity. She's a servant, and surely you don't want to be with a   
servant." Laura replied with a nasty tone.  
"I already know all that, and nothing you say can change the   
feelings I have for her. Why do you think I had a ball for everyone in   
the two kingdoms? Remember when you told me that you lied on Serenity   
to get her moved out of the house? My mother told me that Serenity was   
a servant and that she was the only person with eyes of her color   
besides her mother who is dead. I had the ball to try and find her so   
that I could tell her my feelings for her. I know for sure she's not   
what you think she is Laura my dear." Darien finished sarcastically.  
"What do you mean she's not who I think she is. I know who she   
is. She's Serenity Tsukino. A former servant at the Walker Estate,   
there's no more to her than that. She has nothing and is worth   
nothing. I don't see why you could have feelings for someone like   
that."  
"Exactly my point. Serenity is the daughter of King and Queen   
Tsukino. Her parents both died after their kingdom was overthrown   
while in the process of being turned over to my parents. Before her   
father died, he had married your mother because she fooled him into   
thinking that she was a truly caring mother and would love Serenity as   
she loved you and Jessica. Soon as her father died, she made Serenity   
a servant. When Serenity was really young, way before your family was   
in the picture, Serenity's family used to come over to my palace and   
we used to play together. I had fallen in love with Serenity way back   
then, but as time passed and I no longer saw her, I forgot about her.   
Now she's back in my life and I don't want to lose her again. She's   
nice and caring and wouldn't hurt anyone, not even you, even after all   
the pain you've caused her." Darien hotly yelled at Laura.  
"You can go ahead and say all that Darien, but I know what   
Serenity has done tonight. You know that safe your parents have?   
Serenity was the one that broke into it." Laura said, trying to use   
anything to get Darien away from his feelings for Serenity.  
"How would you know?"  
"I over heard the guards talking about the evidence found near   
the safe. A silver anklet. Serenity was wearing a silver anklet, but I   
bet if you check both of her ankles, you won't find a silver anklet."   
Laura said slyly as she walked away from Darien with a self-satisfied   
smile across her lips.  
"You.. You're lying!" was all Darien could muster out as Laura   
walked away. Darien knew that Serenity wasn't the one that broke into   
the safe. He knew she was better than that and would never still from   
anyone. He had no proof that Laura was telling the truth when she said   
that about the evidence found. He ran off to find his mother.  
  
'I can't believe her!' Serenity thought silently as the tears   
fell down her cheeks and left light stains on her silver dress. Laura   
was jealous and conniving and probably did something to Darien to get   
him in her embrace. 'He didn't even look happy there with her.'   
Serenity thought trying to console herself. "But he was still there."   
she cried out in pain. Serenity was ready to go home, but decided to   
wait until the ball was over because she didn't want to ruin Helen's   
night.   
"Excuse me, Serenity?"  
"What do you want Darien?" Serenity asked angrily.  
"I want to make sure you are ok and explain to you what   
happened out there." Darien calmly replied.  
"I'm fine. I don't want to know what happened."  
"Serenity, listen. I know you're not ok. I can see the tears   
running down your face and it hurts me to see you in such pain and   
it's even worse to know that I caused it now listen," Darien started   
as he sat down beside her. He grimaced as she turn to face the other   
direction. "Serenity, when you had went off to talk to the Allen's,   
Laura came over to me. At first we were just talking and then she   
asked if I wanted to dance. I had nothing better to do so I agreed   
thinking it would be just a dance among friends. When you had saw us,   
she had pulled me closer to her. I was trying to break free honest,   
but it was too late. She wanted you to see what you saw and then after   
you ran out, she said some pretty mean things about you that lead me   
to ask you these questions. First I want to say, I don't believe her   
and even if they are true, I still love you."  
Serenity turned to face Darien again. She was still crying and   
she moved closer to hug him. He pulled her tightly and let the tears   
fall on his tuxedo. He didn't care.  
"Why is she doing this to me? I didn't do anything to her and   
she just wants to see me in pain. Is it my fault that you and I love   
each other? We can't control our feelings for one another." Serenity   
cried out into Darien's chest.  
"Shh Serenity, I know. Don't worry about her anymore. She'll   
get hers sooner or later."  
"I know but why not sooner?" Serenity asked more to herself   
than to Darien. "Now what was it you needed to ask me?"  
"Well Serenity as you know, my parent's had a safe broken into   
tonight. There was a silver anklet left near safe. Were you wearing a   
silver anklet tonight?  
"Yes." Serenity said as she lifted up her leg to show Darien.   
"It's a silver one, look right here on my rig-- It's not there!"  
"Serenity, it has to be, Laura has already turned your name in   
and they are going to automatically think it was you. You have to find   
it, I don't believe you did it." Darien said grabbing Serenity's   
shoulder's to look into her eyes.  
"Darien, I didn't break into your parents safe. I must have   
lost it when I got lost in the palace looking for the bathroom. I can   
tell you everything I did when I wasn't in the ballroom." Serenity   
said on the verge of tears. "Laura did this to me. She must have none   
that I lost my anklet and wanted to get back at me. I've never been   
here before, so I wouldn't know where to find a safe. Laura has been   
here before. Haven't you taken her on tours of the palace?"  
"Of course that makes sense. I've shown her the place of the   
safe before and she does know the palace pretty well. The only thing   
is that they are going to accuse you before they accuse her because   
she's not a servant and you are."  
"Darien, isn't there some kind of way we can prove her wrong?   
There are sorcerers out there that can make something to get her."   
Serenity cried. "Please she can't do anything else to me again!"  
"That's right, come on let's go talk to my parents." Darien   
said before pulling Serenity up.  
  
  
After a long talk with Celeste and Darius, Darien and Serenity   
were able to prove Serenity innocent. They were going to visit the   
kingdom's sorcerer to see if he had anything that could prove Serenity   
innocent. They let Serenity go home to Cartel and Darien kept in touch   
with her through letters. Time passed quickly and before they knew it,   
a year had gone by. Helen turned sixteen and had her own ball. She   
announced her engagement to Simon Buckley that would take place in the   
distant future. Helen had her own plans before she wanted to settle   
down. Besides her parents were too young to give her the throne.   
Serenity had turned eighteen and was relieved of her duties as   
personal servant. Alicia and Edward allowed her to stay with them and   
she still did everything she used to do with them.   
In Darien's letters, he explained how the sorcerer had this   
magical powder that when sprinkled across something they would show   
the person's fingerprints. They dusted the safe, the anklet and the   
people in the kingdom. They were finally down to the W's and the first   
family on the list was the Walker family.  
"First we would like Gisselle Walker to place all of her   
fingertips into the powder and then place them on this paper. We would   
like for the two daughters, Jessica and Laura Walker to do the same.   
If there was anyone else that attended the last ball, to do so also.   
If you were not at the ball, you are dismissed." one of the royal   
guards instructed. Everyone except for Gisselle, Jessica, and Laura   
left the room.   
"I don't see why we have to do this. I know my daughters are   
innocent. This is unbelievable. You know who did it, it was that   
Serenity girl. She could never be trusted when she was here, I don't   
know why the Allen's thought they could trust her to go out into   
public." Gisselle complained constantly.   
After the fingerprints were taken, they had them examined. The   
examiner muttered something to the head guard.   
"We have found our thief." He said. "Laura Walker, please step   
forward."   
"Oh my goodness. I don't believe this." Laura said while   
taking a few steps.  
"You are under arrest for stealing from the king and queen and   
you are subject to a public hearing at the palace. Until then you are   
to pack your bags and come with me to the prison. You have an hour   
until I return."  
The guards pack everything up and left the Walker Estate. They   
told the king and queen the good news. They were so happy, they knew   
it wasn't Serenity, but they had to be sure. Darien would be so happy   
when he found out the great news.  
  
  
"Serenity you have a guest." Stacie called to Serenity.  
"Ok here I come." Serenity walked quickly down the steps. When   
she saw who he was, she broke out in a run.  
"Darien I'm so happy to see you!" she screamed in delight.  
"Shhh calm down Serenity. I have great news! They found the   
thief and I'm sure you already know who it was."  
"It was Laura wasn't it?"  
"Of course it was. She fessed up the entire story the moment   
she entered the prison. They let her off with a not so harsh   
punishment that you wouldn't believe. I'm not telling you what it is   
until you answer a question I have for you."  
"Aww come on Darien, I want to know!" Serenity pleaded.  
Darien was almost tempted to tell her, but he kept his guard   
up. "Not until you answer my question."  
"Ok fine!" Serenity pouted. "What's your question?"  
"Serenity you know how much I love you and I would do anything   
for you. I just wanted to know, will you marry me?"   
Darien watched in pain the reaction displayed across   
Serenity's face.  
"Darien I can't."  
  
  
~*The End*~  
So how'd you like it? Let me know. Remember my e-mail address is   
Usagi261@yahoo.com. I don't use ICQ anymore, so if you have that   
number, you can just delete it. I use AIM and Yahoo Messenger, both   
with the name, Usagi261. I really want to know what you guys think.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Do you really think I could end it like this? That would be so mean.   
This is not the end, there is one more chapter. The next one most   
likely will be a shortie (like these others haven't ^_^) but I hope   
you all like it.   



	5. Chapter 5

Destined to be Together  
Chapter Five  
by Kristin (Usagi261@yahoo.com)  
  
*Author's notes at the end*  
  
  
"What Serenity?"  
"I.. I can't." Serenity said looking to the floor.   
"Why not? Serenity, look at me. Why can't you marry me?"   
Darien demanded and grabbed Serenity's arms.   
"You wouldn't understand Darien, but I can't. Just leave   
Darien. I'm glad that Laura has been punished and I'm sorry that I   
can't marry you." Serenity said on the verge of crying. 'Please   
Darien, spare us both the pain and just go. Don't ask anymore   
questions, please.' Serenity prayed to herself.  
"Why won't you tell me why? That's all I want to know   
Serenity. Just tell me why and I'll go. I'll promise to try and   
understand." Darien said shaking Serenity slightly.  
"I can't marry you because I'm just a servant. I don't belong   
with royalty unless I'm some royal family's servant. No one in the   
kingdom would listen to anything I say. Plus, I still have to help   
take care of the girls and I couldn't leave them and-"  
"Shhh Serenity. It's ok. You are royalty, you were born into   
it, but was torn away from it because of something you nor anyone else   
could control. So what if you are a servant. Here's a chance for you   
to become royalty again, a chance for you to truly be the princess   
that you were. Everyone in the kingdom will listen to you because   
they'll all love you. Serenity, don't you understand, you just have   
that type of personality that pulls everyone towards you and they can   
only love you or be jealous of you. And how many have you known to be   
jealous of you? Only three, three out of thousands. Edward and Alicia   
would love for you to be married, and would be able to find someone   
else to take care of the girls. That someone else may not be as great   
as you are, but the girls will understand. They'll all be able to come   
and visit whenever they want to. Please Serenity, for once forget   
about everyone else and put yourself first. Do something that you know   
will make you happy. I'm going to ask you again, and if you say no,   
I'll stop at nothing until I have you as my wife." Darien said as he   
got down on one knee and held Serenity's hand. Serenity looked at him   
with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face. "Serenity, will you   
do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Darien said and held his breath.   
Neither of the two noticed five pairs of eyes watching them from the   
stairs.  
"Oh Darien, after all that you have told me, I can only say   
one thing in return." Serenity started as a smile began to creep   
across her face. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much and would   
love nothing more than to become your wife."  
Darien smiled as he wiped Serenity's tears, "I love you   
Serenity."  
Just as the two were about to kiss, voices screamed out a   
childhood rhyme, "Serenity and Darien, sitting in a tree-"  
Serenity turned to see all five of the Allen girls singing   
from the steps.  
"What are you girls doing over there?" Serenity questioned   
suspiciously.  
"We heard someone yelling, so we came to see who it was-"   
Connie started.  
"-And we saw that it was you and Darien and that he was saying   
something about you two getting married-" Courtney added before   
getting cut off by Stacie.  
"-So we wanted to watch and see if he was proposing-"  
"-And it turned out he was so we wanted to hear your answer!"   
Helen finished.  
"We are so glad you are getting married Serenity." Jenny said.  
"I am too, but you girls really shouldn't listen to other   
people's conversations. I thought you knew better." Serenity scolded   
gently.  
"We know, we're sorry. We just were excited by what was being   
said and wanted to hear your answer. We won't do it again." Helen   
apologized on behalf of her sisters.  
"Don't worry about it girls, we know you are probably as   
excited as we are." Darien said.  
"Don't say anything to your parents yet, I want to tell them   
ok?" Serenity said.   
The girls nodded their heads and ran outside.  
"Serenity, I have to get home to tell my parents the good   
news, ok? I'll send a carriage around tomorrow at noon to bring you to   
the palace so we can start planning things ok?"  
Serenity nodded her head and kissed Darien on the cheek, "Sure   
I'll be ready, see you then."  
  
  
  
Serenity told Edward and Alicia the great news later that   
night. They were very proud, happy, and excited for her. They assured   
her that she would make a great queen when the time came. Serenity   
explained to them that she wouldn't know much more about the wedding   
or the days leading up to then until tomorrow when she went to   
Winnorrow to plan things with Darien.   
Serenity was so happy that she could barely get to sleep. When   
she finally did however, she slept one of the best night's sleep she   
had ever had. She dreamed several different dreams, all good dreams   
that were about her life after she married Darien.  
The next day came in no time and before Serenity knew it, it   
was noon and a carriage was outside waiting for her.  
"See you later everyone!" Serenity screamed as she skipped out   
of the palace.  
The ride to Winnorrow wasn't long, nor was it short. Serenity   
kept herself busy by jotting down notes about what she wanted in the   
wedding. She was so into her notes that she hadn't even realized they   
had made it to Winnorrow.  
Soon as Serenity stepped out of the carriage, she was greeted   
by Darien, who immediately kissed her softly.   
"I've missed you so much eve though it was only yesterday when   
I last saw you." he whispered.  
"Don't worry, soon enough, we will always be together."   
Serenity said with a smile.  
The two went into one of the offices to discuss the wedding.   
They decided on an outdoor one during the spring of next year. They   
would go to Fato, a resort-like place two kingdoms over, for two   
weeks. Serenity would stay with in Cartel with the Allen's until the   
wedding, only visiting Winnorrow for no more than three days at a   
time. Just like the prince's ball, everyone in Winnorrow and Cartel   
was invited. Once everything was set, Serenity and Darien took a walk   
in the gardens.  
"Can you believe that we had met just about a year ago?"   
Serenity asked.  
"I know, it all seems to good to be true. I'll always remember   
the way you looked when I complimented you on your eyes."  
Serenity blushed at the memory. "Well, I wasn't accustomed to   
receiving compliments from such handsome guys as yourself." Serenity   
replied smiling.  
"Why thank you. You know, I love you so much Serenity. I mean   
really I do" Darien said as though Serenity didn't believe him.  
"I know you do Darien, and I love you too."  
  
  
The year went by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the   
beautiful spring day of Serenity and Darien's marriage. Over the year,   
Serenity wrote to Ruth telling her all about the things she and Darien   
had gone through before they finally were able to make wedding plans.   
Ruth told Serenity how the Walker family held up after they had taken   
Laura away. Jessica was so much better without Laura. She was happier   
and a lot nicer. Serenity secretly thought that it was always Laura   
causing Jessica to be the way she was. Gisselle was the same as she   
had always been. A week after Serenity returned from Winnorrow making   
the wedding plans, Edward had relieved Serenity of her duties as a   
servant. She was still permitted to live with them until her marriage,   
but didn't have to help clean the house or work with the girls   
although she still did. Alicia thought the girls could care for each   
other and no longer needed constant supervision. Serenity suggested   
that Ruth should come in as one of the palace servants. Edward agreed   
and made arrangements for her to come two days after Serenity's   
wedding. Almost everyone invited to the wedding showed up. Gisselle   
was too upset and mad that Darien was marrying Serenity and not her   
Laura, and refused to step foot on palace grounds. Jessica came to the   
wedding along with some of the servants at the Walker Estate. Everyone   
had to agree that it was a beautiful wedding and felt sorry for anyone   
that missed it.   
"Do you, Serenity Tsukino, take Darien Chiba to be your   
lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." Serenity said looking into Darien's eyes.  
"And do you, Darien Chiba, take Serenity Tsukino to be your   
lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Darien said holding Serenity's hand tightly.  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss   
the bride." the minister announced happily.  
Serenity and Darien kissed the most passionate kiss either of   
them had ever had. All of the guests awed and some even cried, for   
they knew what the two had gone through.  
As the two were leaving to go to Fato, Jessica came up to   
Serenity.  
"Excuse me, Serenity?" she said slowly.  
"Hello Jessica, I'm glad you could make it." Serenity said   
happily.  
"I am too, congratulations on you marriage, I wish you two the   
best."  
"Thank you." Serenity said beginning to get into the carriage.  
"Wait a minute, I want to tell you something." Serenity turned   
around to listen to Jessica.  
"I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated   
you when you were a servant at the estate. I'm sorry for the way my   
mother and sister treated you also. I'm not going to try and blame   
them for the way I treated you, but it was a great influence. I hope   
you can forgive me though. Something always told me it was wrong to   
treat you the way I did, but I didn't listen because Laura always   
threatened me. She was so mean, but she got what she had coming to   
her. Anyway, have fun while you are away." Jessica said smiling   
weakly.  
"Oh wow, I didn't expect that. Thank you Jessica. Of course I   
forgive you, I know how Laura can be." Serenity said hugging Jessica   
before she walked away. Serenity stood in front of the carriage in   
amazement.  
"Serenity, what is it?" Darien asked when he came over to her.  
"Jessica Walker, Laura's sister, just came over to me and   
apologized for the way she treated me when I was at the estate."   
Serenity explained.  
"Oh wow, I always thought she was nicer than she sometimes   
seemed."  
"Wow, speaking of the Walker's, what ever happened to Laura,   
you never told me her punishment."  
"Oh, I told you about how she fessed up the whole thing when   
she was brought to the prison right?" Serenity nodded her head. "Well,   
I decided that she should have a taste of what it was like to have to   
work." Serenity scrunched her face up in confusion. "I made her a   
servant at the palace. She works down in the basement, cleaning the   
linen and things like that." Darien explained.  
"Oh wow. I'm sure she never thought she would end up doing   
anything like that." Serenity said smiling.  
Darien helped Serenity into the carriage. The two were well on   
their way to Fato when Darien said,  
"You know something Serenity?"  
Serenity looked up at Darien, "What?"  
"Can you believe we are actually married and on our way to our   
honeymoon. We've actually gotten past all the things that tried to   
stop us."  
"I know and your mother was right. Your grandmother really   
must have had some kind of powers."  
"Yeah, she really saw that we were truly destined to be   
together." Darien said before kissing Serenity with even more passion   
than the kiss they had shared at the wedding.  
  
The end!  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this story. Please send me any   
feedback, I'll be sure to answer. Look forward to reading more from me   
in the somewhat near future. I stayed up all night trying to finish   
this, and it finally happened.   
I want to thank all mah people that helped me with the editing of   
this, everyone on the sm-world ml that read this and helped meeh out,   
I luv you guys!!! ^_^ I want to also thank everyone that sent me mail,   
whether you know it or not, your comments were encouraging and it was   
you guys that kept me writing. I honestly did not know how I was going   
to end this story. Well, I'm very sleeping now so I'll be going to   
bed, it's like 1:45 am and I'm sick so I shouldn't be up this late, I   
need to be getting my sleep. I have a test tomorrow... crap!!! hehe ja   
ne!  



End file.
